O Caminho
by Pathy Potter
Summary: Continuação de A Pior Descoberta de Severo Snape ! O Caminho trilhado por Snape e Hermione para ela se curar .
1. Chapter 1

As semanas se passavam e o relacionamento de Snape e Granger melhorava aos poucos , muitas brigas ocorriam pela teimosia dos dois. Hermione não voltara a Hogwarts,pois a doença que a acometia exigia muito repouso. Ela ficava a maior parte do tempo no quarto na casa de ninguém menos que Severo Snape , agora seu mentor e podemos dizer assim "babá" , que ironia . A Sra Granger não desconfiava de nada , porque sua filha não quis contar como estava vivendo agora . Harry e Gina viam a visitar sempre que Snape permitia tal regalia.

As pesquisas feitas por Snape para encontar uma poção eficaz para Hermione eram a sua obsessão. Ele já estava no meio do caminho com a combinação das duas poções tomadas por ela só faltava achar um ingrediente para "limpar" o sangue da pequena sabe-tudo sem com que ela perdesse seus poderes ou corresse algum risco de vida ajudava como pudia lendo livros a respeito do assunto enquanto repousava e recebia visita de Madame Pomfrey frequentemente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ola voltei , essa é a introdução pra vcs saberem como esta a vida dos dois . O primeiro cap eu vou postar assim que terminar de escrever !

Bjoo


	2. Dorme Comigo?

Snape parecia mais um zumbi , era isso que ele parecia . Ele quase não comia e só vivia entre aulas e labaratório de pesquisas e preparos de poções .

-Prof. Snape , almoçe comigo pelo menos uma vez , você parece muito cansado . - dizia Hermione.

-Eu já disse que não quero! Eu disse que te ajudaria no seu caminho , e é isso que estou fazendo ou você quer morrer? - respondeu friamente.

Lágrimas encheram os olhos da grifinória presente. Ela já estava acustumada , mas era realmente muito difícil . Para ela Snape vivia em uma obrigação de pagar a dívida e salvar sua vida .

-Prof. eu , o senhor me desculpa não vai mais acontecer. -falou Hermione tristemente o que abalou o homem presente , mas ele não demonstrava.- Estou indo comer . - Se retirou do laborátorio e seguiu em direção a cozinha da casa onde sempre um prato de comida a esperava recheado de alimentos ricos em ferro.

Era triste viver naquela casa sozinha a maioria do tempo. Snape não a deixava ajudar em sua pesquisa e pior não deixava a entrar no labarátorio com medo de as poções e suas fumaças a afetarem. Ele era cuidadoso demais e isso a estava deixando muito irritada .Os sintomas da doença quase não apareciam e isso só acontecia em extrema situação quando ela vivia fortes emoções o que era bom , pois assim o homem nque cuidava dela não pudia pisar e maltratar dela com tanta frequência , era o que ela achava , mas ele só queria o seu bem.

Cada vez mais Hermione prescisava da presença dele , ela não queria admitir , mas prescisava dele o tempo todo . Quando ele não pudia estar em casa , ela ficava esperando por ele e quando ele chegava não ligando para ela e se trancado no quarto , ela chorava copiosamente .

-Vejo que já acabou a refeição , então porque está aí olhando para o teto e não repousando ? - perguntou Snape irritado . Agora ele só vivia assim , o extresse do trabalho era tanto , ele não conseguia não ficar irritato com a pequena sabe-tudo . Era demais para ele a preocupação se tornava irritação , ele nunca soube lidar com as pessoas.

-Não posso pensar na vida Professor?

-Claro que pode , mas deitada na sua cama . Eu a levo , vamos , está se sentindo bem? - perguntou aflito quando Hermione se debruçou sobre a mesa .

-Está tudo bem , não presciso de você! - gritou ela se levantando e logo após correndo para o seu quarto .

O ódio de Severo emanava por toda casa depois do acontecido . Ele só estava preocupado com ela , e era isso que recebia . Aquela garota era desobediente demais , linda demais , educada demais . O Que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Rumou para o quarto e abriu a porta olhando o recinto não a econtrou .Entrou no quarto e foi em direção ao banheiro , abriu a porta sem nenhum pudor a preocupação era maior . Ela estava lá sentada no box deixando a aguá gelada escorrregar por sua pele branca como a neve. Snape hesitou , mas entrou no box a abraçando como nunca tinha feito, queria que todas as lágrimas e receios fossem embora daquela menina que ele amava .Ela o abraçou também , ele era tão quente .Os dois ficaram refletindo sobre suas vidas , enquanto a aguá caia , o ambiente ficava mais gelado com o passar do tempo , mas eles não se importavam . O Calor que emanava dos dois , os sentimentos repreendidos eram tantos que os conectava .

-Prof. , o senhor está bem ? - perguntou Hermione depois de um longo tempo

-Sim , a senhorita?

-Também , nunca pensei tomar banho com o senhor disse ela sorrindo .

Snape reagiu , ele estava tomando "banho" com uma aluna, onde ele estava com a cabeça. - Senhorita me desculpe eu não vi nada . - disse ele reparando no corpo perfeito da grifinória . Hermione corou ao perceber que estava só com uma calcinha e tremeu um pouco e logo recebeu a capa de Snape , ele a enrolou no corpo de Hermione e depois fechou a aguá e levantando a menina como se fosse pluma ,a levou para cama dela , conjurando uma toalha a entregou

-Obrigada . - Ela despiu a capa e se enxugou ali com o Snape a devorando com os olhos . Ela não tinha mais vegonha dele . Tudo estava em seu lugar .Ele saiu apressado para se enxurgar também.

A noite chegou e Hermione repousava como todo dia , esperando por ele . A pontualidade britânica era admirada por ela e pontualmente ele chegou abrindo a porta sem nenhum ruído, mas ela pudia sentir a presença dele.

-Granger acorde está na hora de tomar a poção .- falou ele mansamente.

-Estou acordada . - ela se levantou deixando escorregar o cobertor e Snape levou o vidro da poção a boca dela , ela sorveu o líquido com um careta ,depois que Snape conseguira juntar as duas poções , o gosto fcara terrível. Como sempre ela quis cuspir a poção por reflexo e Snape não permitia fechando a boca dela . Lágrimas começaram a aparecer naquele rosto angelical . Ela balançou a cabeça indicando que engolira a poção e Snape destampou a boca dela , fazendo a suspirar .

-Obrigada . - era sempre o que ela dizia fitando aqueles olhos ônix .

-Não faço mais que a minha obrigação . - alegou Snape.

-Dorme comigo essa noite? - perguntou ela rapidamente quase sem folêgo .

Como ele deixara a relação entre eles chegar a esse ponto , ele não sabia . Só sabia que não conseguiria recursar o convite da grifinória.

-Durmo .

O sorrisso que ela deu era contagiante e belo , os olhos não acreditavam , ele aceitara ela não pudia estar mais feliz. Era o sorriso de quando ele se apaixonou por ela. Ele deitou ao lado dela na cama e ela escorregou para o lado dele e o abraçou a cabeça dele repousava no seu colo enquanto ela acariciava o cabelo preto e escorrido dele . O Cheiro que ele exalava estava a deixando inebriada . Como um homem pudia ser tão sexy?

-Durma Prof , eu estarei aqui . - Ela sabia que ele não durmia direito , sempre preocupado vindo a visitar durante a madrugada .

E ele dormiu como a muito tempo não conseguia dormir . Hermione ficou acordada a maioria do tempo , pois já estava cansada de dormir . Um barulho vindo da janela a assustou . Era uma coruja , provavelmente deveria ser de Harry . Ela tentou colocar a cabeça de Snape no travisseiro e depois de muito esforço conseguiu . Levantou e abriu a janela devagar, a coruja piou e Hermione dessamarrou a carta a abrindo imediatamente.

Querida Mione ,

Voltei agora de minha competição de quadribol pelo mundo , e soube por tudo que passou . Faz 1 ano que a gente não se vê depois da burrada que cometi , não posso acreditar que você engravidou e perdeu o bebê e está vivendo com o seboso . Hermione eu posso cuidar de você .Eu ainda Te amo e eu mudei , amadureci muito com o tempo que passei longe de casa . Agora tenho um apartamento próprio e gostaria que viesse aqui para eu provar a você que mudei . O endereço segue abaixo .

Largo do Arruda , 153.

Ronald Weasley.

Diversas emoções passavan pelo rosto da jovem . Dor , saudades , alegria , tristeza , medo , amor . Ela queria rever Rony mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez , eles sempre foram amigos , ela estava disposta a perdoa-lo e a tanto tempo não saia de casa . Snape agora dormia tranquilo , ele não iria perceber , ela voltaria rápido . Desceu as escadas devagar e saiu para a madrugada aparatando logo em seguida , reconheu o lugar e encontrou ali o número 153 pintado de prata e reluzente . O prédio era muito elegante . Estava muito frio , lógico ela tinha esquecido de colocar um casaso e estava só de camisola . Conjurou uma casaco de pele e o vestiu entrando no prédio o porteiro a olhou com uma cara de surpresa por uma jovem tão bela estar de madrugada naquele prédio.

-Boa Noite , desculpe incomodar estou a procura do apartamento do Senhor Weasley .

A cara do porteiro foi de compreensão . - A mais uma das moças do Senhor Ronald , como pude fica surpreso , mas é que você não parecia , a deixa para lá . Pode subir é a cobertura 1501.

-Obrigada . -disse Hermione confusa.

O Caminho foi rápido . Ela tocou a campanhia e logo o Dono do apartamento a atendeu . Surpresa era pouco , Rony estava abismado .

-Mione? Meu Deus você veio ! Não acredito!! - Rony correu e abraçou a sua melhor amiga .

-Calma Ronald . - disse Hermione se esgueirando e entrando sem pedir licença. A sala era muito gande e muito trouxa também . Hermione se surprendeu tinha tudo da última tecnologia. - Eu vim aqui para te dizer que te perdôo e que nós seremos grandes amigos para a vida toda .

-Mione claro que seremos! Eu te amo como amiga . Eu fiquei todo esse tempo me corroendo em remorço pelo que fiz . Você não sabe como é ruim .

-A sei sim Rony .  
-Bom fique a vontade , você veio numa hora tão imprópria.

-A me desculpe por isso ,quis vim logo depois que recebi a sua carta . Snape estava finalmente dormindo e eu pude vir.

-Isso quer dizer que aquele seboso , não deixa você sair de casa? - perguntou Rony com fúria.

-Não é isso! Ele é muito protetor mesmo , você não vai acreditar o quanto .Eu tenho que ficar em repouso .

-Mione eu soube que está doente , mas está tão bem que nem dá para perceber , eu conversei com meu pai ele disse que a poção manterá você bem e que você não prescisa repousar . Snape está mentindo para você mantendo a prisioneira naquela casa , todos concordam comigo .Ele quer ter você só para ele porque ele te ama , todos já perceberam isso menos você. - Disse Rony com raiva.

-Não é verdade Ronald , ele só quer o meu bem . - disse Hermione tremendo e com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Claro que é . Por que eu mentiria sobre isso? - disse Rony convicente.

-Eu não sei , não me deixe confusa . Snape me amar? Pelo amor de Deus , ele senti pena de mim dá para ver claramente , ele sente obrigação de salvar a minha vida poque eu salvei a dele! Isso é que é óbvio.

-Se você acha isso , você é a pessoa mais burra que existe na Terra . Eu te desconheço Mione . - Rony agora gritava e estava tão vermelho quanto os cabelos.- Você pensa que eu não sei , mas quando ele te dopa com aquelas poções sonos sem sonhos e outras a mais , quando você não aguenta de dor . O que acha que ele faz com você ? Fica te vendo dormi , eu acho que não .

-Seu idiota! - berrou Hermione com toda a força que possuia já começando a sentir seu corpo todo doer pelo esforço e deu um tapa com gosto no rosto do homem enfurecido a sua frente .

Ele quase não sentiu dor ela era tão fraca . - Você é tão fraca! - gritou ele a segurando pelos ombros e a empurrando no sofá.

-Não toque em mim . - disse ela indo em direção a porta de saída que estava trancada.

-Onde pensa que vai Mione? Agora você é minha prisioneira ! - rindo logo em seguida. - Deixa eu te dopar um pouquinho só . - disse ele com puro tesão nos olhos saltando das órbitas.

-Nunca!!!!!!!!! - berrou ela a pleno pulmão perdendo os sentidos logo depois .

Snape acoradara muito bem disposto tateando a cama a procura de Hermione que não estava lá.

-Granger! - gritou Snape.

Sem nenhuma resposta rumou ao banheiro e ela não estava, procurou a casa toda e nada . Ele estava em desespero, nenhum bilhete . Voltou ao quarto e viu uma carta em cima do criado-mudo e a leu . A raiva crescendo e os olhos ficando mais escuros que o possível .

-Ronald Weasley eu te mato ! - berrou com o seu mais puro ódio.

Sua doce Hermione tinha ido visitar o cabeça de fósforo . Ela iria perdoar aquele idiota , então ela ainda amava ele . Isso era imperdoável ele chegou a pensar que o amor era recíproco , ele é que era o idiota .

Ronald desesperado com o desmaio repentino de sua amada ficou alarmado , o que ele estava fazendo ? Ela estava doente tinha sido tão insensato que burrice o Snape iria matá-lo! A Pegou no colo e fez um feitiço não-verbal para ela acordar e nada . Ela estava tremendo . Resolveu levar ela para a casa aparatou diremante em frente a casa de Snape e a deixou lá na porta só tocando a campanhia e tratou logo de desaparatar .

Devia ser ela .Snape correu e abriu a porta se deparando com Hermione tremendo em sua porta a pegou e a levou para o seu quarto . A dopando com a poção para dor , pois ele sabia ela estava morrendo de dor , sempre tremia quando isso acontecia a deitou em sua cama e foi em busca de seu mais novo odiado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ta curtinho , mas eu fico anciosa para postar rs . Espero que gostem deixem reviews se isso acontecer *.*

Vlw

Bjo


End file.
